FRD1 The unexpected love
by Rayfa.Delice
Summary: On les appelle Jumper, ceux qui savent voyager d'un endroit à l'autre en une seconde. C'est un don rare, mais d'autres y sont contre. On les appelle La Division, ceux qui les chassent et les tuent. Ils se livrent une lutte depuis des siècles, mais qu'adviendra-t-il lorsqu le Jumper et un membre de La Division s'allieront dans cette guerre ?


_Disclamer_ : Le monde de Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette fanfiction est le résultat d'un défi qui mélange deux films.

 _Message_ :

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Je remercie ma Beta !

* * *

 _ **The unexpected love**_

Prologue :

Harry dormait tranquillement dans sa chambre de petit garçon alors que ses parents, James et Lily, regardaient la télévision dans le salon. Harry avait six ans, il adore la légende Arthurienne, les dragons, la magie et pleins d'autres univers imaginaires. Sa chambre avait des murs décorés, c'était le paysage de Camelot dans la série "Merlin" avec le grand dragon dans le ciel et tous les personnages un peu partout dans la cité légendaire. Harry était également appelé "le petit survivant" car à l'âge de quatre ans, le petit garçon avait eu un cancer des poumons seulement, le petit brun avait survécu grâce à des nombreuses séances chez le médecin. Lily, sa mère, ainsi que son père, James, avaient payé tous les soins nécessaires malgré ses nombreuses dettes et l'exclusion de leur logement qui leur pendaient au nez. Harry avait de la chance d'avoir des parents aussi formidables. Son père était policier dans une petite gendarmerie et ne gagnait pas beaucoup sa vie alors que sa mère était mère au foyer, en ce moment, la rousse cherchait du boulot seulement avec la crise et les nombreux chômeurs ce n'était pas facile, elle enchaînait les petits boulots.

Seulement, aujourd'hui, tout changea...

Des ombres menaçantes se glissaient dans la nuit et s'approchaient de leur maison. Les hommes en noirs avaient cerné la maison pour éviter les fuites possibles. Un homme enleva sa capuche dévoilant des cheveux blonds presque blancs, un visage froid avec un nez fin et un sourire narquois en fixant les parents à travers la fenêtre du salon. L'homme porta sa main à sa ceinture, prenant le revolver avant de s'avancer vers la porte d'entrée. Les autres personnes qui l'accompagnaient, rentraient par les fenêtres en faisant attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit en cassant les vitres ainsi que par la porte de derrière laissée ouverte par les habitants de la maison.

\- L'attaque peut commencer, ne laisser aucune personne vivante et aucun prisonnier, signala une voix traînante et froide dans les micros.

Un coup de feu. La porte d'entrée fut ouverte. Un second coup de feu atterrissant dans la tête de la femme rousse qui tentait de s'échapper avec son mari. Un cri de douleur. L'homme qui regardait le corps de sa femme sans vie. Un deuxième cri criant un prénom, celui de son fils. "Cache toi Harry !". Un troisième coup de feu. Dans le cœur de l'homme qui s'écroula sur le corps de sa femme.

Harry ouvrit les yeux en entendant le cri de son père et sursauta en entendant un coup de feu. La peur envahit son corps tel un poison. Le jeune homme commença à trembler et paniquer. Le jeune brun sentait que la crise de panique aller arriver. Depuis l'opération pour son nouveau poumon, il faisait des crises de panique. Le docteur disait que le stress de l'opération avait déclenché des crises de panique qui pourraient devenir violentes au fil du temps.

Crac. Un pas sur l'escalier menant à sa chambre. Crac. Un deuxième pas mais moins bruyant, peut-être une deuxième personne qui pèse moins lourd que la première personne. Les larmes envahissaient ses yeux émeraudes. Harry avait peur de bouger. Peut-être que le plancher craquerait, révélant la cachette du garçon. Son souffle devenait plus court, les coups de feu... Ses parents... "Non" murmura le brun en sentant les larmes couler sur ses joues enfantines. "Papa... Maman". Crac. Troisième pas sur l'escalier ressemblant un peu plus à celui du premier. Harry ferma les yeux. N'entendant plus de bruit, le petit garçon les ouvrit de nouveau.

La bouche ouverte, le brun observait son nouvel environnement. L'air était frais, comme si d'énormes ventilateurs tournaient tout le temps. Il ne savait absolument pas comment il avait atterri ici, mais les gens le remarquaient à peine, comme si c'était normal de changer de lieu en un clignement de paupière. Il était dans une grande salle, semblable à une salle du trône que l'on trouve dans les vieux châteaux comme celui d'Arthur Pendragon, mais il n'en était pas sûr. L'endroit était rempli d'ordinateur dernier cri, de gros néons sinuaient au plafond comme de petits soleils. Partout autour de lui des gens disparaissaient, apparaissaient et lui, le petit garçon, ne comprenait rien. L'instant d'avant, le brun était dans son lit, son papa et sa maman regardaient la télévision, et celui d'après, il était là, dans un endroit bizarre, inconnu et futuriste. Harry commençait à avoir peur, ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes et il ne savait plus quoi faire. Où était son papa et sa maman ? Une vielle dame s'approcha de lui et lui sourit avec un petit air triste, elle disait qu'elle s'appelait Minerva et que bientôt il rencontrerait son nouveau tuteur. Parce que son papa et sa maman était mort.

\- Vous mentez ! Cria le petit garçon en reculant.

\- Écoutez-moi jeune homme et calmez-vous. Des méchantes personnes ont tué tes parents de sang-froid. Tu comprends ? Je suis désolé mon petit. James et Lily étaient de formidables Jumpers, signala Minerva en caressant ses cheveux bruns.

\- Mes parents ne sont pas morts... Et c'est quoi des Jumpers, souffla Harry en mettant ses bras autour de son torse.

\- Un Jumper est une personne qui peut voyager d'un endroit à l'autre en l'espace d'une seconde et il y des gens contre nous qui veulent nous tuer. C'est eux qui ont tué tes parents.

\- Pourquoi ils veulent vous tuer ? Interrogea le petit garçon en retenant ses sanglots.

\- Certaines personnes utilisent ce don pour faire de mauvaises choses comme braquer une banque ou libérer des gens de prison, expliqua Minerva, mais on en parlera plus tard. Je vais te présenter à ton nouveau tuteur, Severus Snape. Un brillant professeur de physique chimie.

\- Mes parents ne sont pas morts, s'obstina le garçon en secouant la tête de droite à gauche alors que les larmes coulaient de nouveau sur ses joues.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- ...

\- Au faite, bienvenu chez les Jumpers, Harry.

À suivre...


End file.
